Chapter 6 warriors: shade
by Seafang2203
Summary: Bad at summaries but Seafang and friends have meet a new evil can they stop them? Story is better and if you want more go to my profile my computer is weird.WARNING CREEPY CATS INVOLVED.


**yo peoples there was a miss print ghost paw is not a former loner he is son of Skystar. Also I'm changing the title because I really have cut out a lot of finchpaw and I don't want to call her finch flight either. There for the new name is called "souls" because for later chapters to come will be more about souls and other chapters will be changed.**

Prologue

a cyborish cat ran through a small vortex like portal in the crevice of a cliff. He ran through it and went into a dark tunnel. A black, gray, and white she-cat with red eyes, black wings, and star necklace sat at the end of the tunnel. "Madem Shade" said the cyborg cat as he bowed down. "Good job, you did well in leading the attack, all we need to do now is wait until they come to us. We have some thing they need." She said motioning toward the male and female cat souls. "Now that the leaders of the element are dead we can finally make this right. They will pay for what they have done to me"." You could use it as an advantage" said the cyborg cat. " oh I will Rebel eye" she said and erupted into a red flame and she became a ghostly monster. Her claws where in like any other, on the inside of them you could see a swelling storm of fire.

For a second i thought i could see Spotted rose as i watched her hit the ground. I ran back to camp crying, the battle was over. I looked at my mate and kit in the medicine cat den " where is Skystar?" asked blossomfall as I passed i ignored her. Flamepaw, Duskpaw, spotted paw, and finch paw where all crowded around Stormtail. Short while later Ente, Rosewing, Redfoot, longleg, and ember tail came in to comfort me and my family for they all no not only we had lost 2 lives but that we had lost 3. WE where all crying. " Blossomfall. Skystar, she- the cliff-she let go." i sputtered my voice cracking. her eyes widened in fear and sadness."No,n-no. no,no, no." she said backing up as if she was trying to run away from what had already happened."I-T'll go tell the clan." I said my breaking voice. " Get to the other cats. The still need help as well." i said as a forced a fake smile on my face.

I walked out in to the clearing concerned murmurs rippled through the clan as aI crawled up the great oak fingers of sadness threatened to bring me down. I walked on to the high branch and the called out,"ALL CATS JOIN BENEATH THE HIGH BRANCH FOR A CLAN MEETING!" I called out. " Were's Skystar?" Called out Bamboopelt."SKYSTAR IS DEAD! She-she fell off the cliff. S-she was a brave cat, as well as StormTail and orchid paw." i said in an almost wimpier. Even so, the clan was silent sadness morning our lost leader.

FINCHPAW POV

"no." said Goastpaw. After all Skystar was his mother. I had recently became colse friends with him and coal paw. At first i would never acnoledge their existence and now i can feel the emotions coming off of him. I cried into Coalpaw's shoulder. Skystar was my aunt."Skystar was my family too." i said and we all just cried in one big heap. For today not only Skystar was lost but my sister and dad."We'll get through it." Said Coalpaw as he turned to me and gave a fake smile. I was mad, sad, and happy all at the same time. I was sad because 3 of my family members died, I was mad at the cat who killed them, and I was happy I had friends like Coalpaw. He is a kind cat, strong too. I don't know how to put it into words but he makes me happy all the time.

SEAFANG POV

I had been thinking for a while now to who my deputy would be, it is almost sun down. And i would still have to go to the moon hollow. I have had all day to think about it, and had just started to ponder on the idea of a deputy and i just knew who it would be. Don't know why that happens to me but it does. I crawl out of the den and up onto the high branch

" I have decided that Snowclaw will be my deputy!" i announced just after i said that he blossom fall spottedpaw, and finch paw would be joining for the trip to the moon hollow.

" Are you sure you will be ok?" echoed Ente down the hollow "I'll be fine I have blossom fall and Finchpaw with me" I said motioning to to them. he nodded and we continued down the glowing tunnel i bent dow to sip the water the cool taste enriched my body as i fell asleep on the soft earth. When I woke up, but I was no longer int the hollow but in a large field just as soon as i arrived i relized that blossom fall spotted paw, and finchpawwhere here. But before I could as stars came down from the sky. A couple stood out alone."Firestar!" I called out like a kit. "Hello Seafang, I can not stay long but with out further a due,with this life i give you intelligence use it to build strategies and to lead your clan to victory. You avenged what I could not do thank you." he said right before he touched my nose. A terrible pain ran through me i opened my moth to yell out but no sound came out then i felt as if i held all the power int the world. Then It went away. Next I saw Spottedleaf an old friend who I had not seen in ages." With this life i give you the power to comfort the sick use it well to tend to those who need it most in times of need." She said as she touched my nose once aging a sering pain came through me but stronger. Imiges of medicean cat came to me healing sick and injured cats. then it went away. The third cat to come up to me was Longtail. I did not think that he would give me a life, but star clan picks cat's that teach lessons."With this life i give you the power to see the true beauty in life even in its darkest moments." the pain that i was preparing my self for did not come it was more of a warm feeling of strength but a stinging feeling of pain and hurt. He backed off. The feeling did not leave me. I didn't pay that much attention to the other lives because of that same feeling. The next four lives went by slowly, braveness, wit, cunning, and kindness. Now if you are a spiritual clan cat the last 2 lives give you a special power not even the luckiest of necklace barrers could imagine. "Hello sis." Said a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around to see Spottedrose. "SPOTTEDROSE!" I cried out. I ran to her and almost knocked her over. " Good to see you too." She said with a smile. " Now," she said dusting her self off. " you do relize that you broke the warrior code correct?" She said like a mother scolding her kit. "No" I said not knowing what I did. "For a cat of many talents you are really head strong. You listen to you and only you. You killed a cat who did not threaten your life." Reliving what I did wrong I struck back. "But he killed my kit and My mate!"."Yet that is still no exception. And if you are wondering why they are not here, I do not know." She said in a small voice. She looked awestruck for some reason. " with this life I give you power over fire. Use it well, use it wisely."she said as she touchEd my nose but I felt nothing. Sky's tar came over to me and I reacted the same way when I saw Spottedrose." I miss you so much" I said in a sarcastic tone. " why she asked questionably. " because your last words were so LONG. Couldn't you just of died already and not have made it so sad?" I said with my genuine sarcasm. " well then, cocky are we?" She asked in a mock sadness. "Well any way with this life I give you foresight for you will need it in the days to come." she said as she touched my nose. "Be warned a new evil is rising be prepared"

All the cats vanished and I was suddenly in a dark forest hilighted with red. A ghostly figure walked through the forest. " You know that kit is not yours" said a voice like as cutting knife. " You found her in the forest you raised her as your own. She will be a great asset to my kingdom." Said the the ghostly figure. " She is my daughter and she is part of me. In battle you will know this." Said the ghostly figure again. " come out here and show your self!" I called out panick stricken. A black,gray and white she cat with red eyes, gray wings, and star necklace walked out from behind the trees. " I am a frozen claw. I was frozen in time for many years. Cats shunned me because of this I will have my revenge. I was told that part of me was younger than the other. Whatching you and finchpaw helped me relize what they meant." She said, as she got closer it appeared as if there was a burning fire in her claws. Evidently I was staring at them because her next response was"You like them? Well would you like a closer look?" She said in an evil smile. As fast as light she was behind me with one, long, fiery claw at my throat. They where like nothing I've ever seen." Who-who are you?" I sputtered as the claw start to slowly drip blood. " you will come to know me as mistress shade."

i woke with a jolt.

 **hehehehe cliff hanger and now if you are wondering why ' well why didn't finchpaw show her creepy side in battle?' Well I'll get to that so hold your horses! Sorry I haven't written in a while but I promise there will be more chapters soon! Sorry my computer has been really werid so if there is incorrect punctuation,grammar,spelling, etc blame the computer!**


End file.
